Typically, when an electricity-powered device needs electrical power, a plug of the device is plugged into a wall socket, configured on a wall. The wall socket includes slots where male prongs of the plug are inserted. Generally, wall sockets are positioned at various locations on the wall, such as a bottom portion of the wall, a center portion of the wall, and the like. Most of the wall sockets are positioned at the bottom portion of the wall surface so that the wall sockets may be hidden behind household furniture.
Generally, the plug is perpendicularly inserted in the wall socket such that it protrudes away from the wall. Due to this projection of the plug, it may be inconvenient to place the furniture close to the wall. Further, when the plug is positioned perpendicular to the wall, movement of the furniture may hit the plug and cause a stress on the neck of the plug. Specifically, there may be a possibility of the plug being dislodged from the wall socket. In addition, a wire of the device may bend at the neck of the plug and may be stretched, thereby causing the stress on the neck of the plug.